fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac
Mac is an eight-year-old boy with an imaginary friend named Bloo . He made a promise to Madame Foster that as long as he visited every day, Bloo wouldn't be put up for adoption. FusionFall In FusioBubblesnFall, He and Bloo are one of the first people to encounter Fusion. After a terrafuser landed in Foster's Home he and Bloo stepped outside to invesitgate thinking they were new imaginary friends, only to be overun by Fusion spawn. Dexter soon teamed up with Ben (Four Arms) to defend Foster's Home. After defeating the Fusion Spawn, Bloo began to gloat. Claiming it was he who saved the day, and if it wasn't for him Dexter wouldn't have been able to stop the Fusion. Mac strugging him off thanks Dexter for the save. The group soon headed to Sector V to help Numbuh Five and Two and Blossom and Bubbles defend Sector V. After a Quick save they headed back toDexlabs to discuse the sitution. After Dexter and Prof. Utonium proposed a plan to defeat the threat. He incorporated a plan to blast the main terrafuser with his new Electro Pluse Cannon, while a group of people attack the other two terrafuser. He requested that the heroes must team up to complete the mission. With Everyone unsure about the idea, Bloo decided that he won't help completly making Mac force him to stay and convicing the other heroes to corporate. Dexter soon revealed that the two most important parts for his EPC to work were in Mandark Industries and at Mojo's Volcano. Dexter and Utonium propsed that they be one team to steal one of the parts and the other steal the other part. Mac joined Numbuh Five, Dee Dee, and Bloo to steal the part from Mandark Industries. After fighting their way through a wave of Mandroids, winging across a lake of alligators, and sliding down a pipe hole they encountered Mandark. They told Mandark of how important it was for the part and him refusing Dee Dee conviced him to corporate with only one condition that he come along with them. The two teams regroup onboard Dexter's helicarrier, Dexter refused to work with Mandark and telling him off the helicarrier. Dee Dee rejecting the idea conviced the two to work together. The helicarrier was soon attackked by flying Fusion spawn. Mac and the others held off the Fusion while Dexter was finishing with the EPC. Unfortunately, Mandark was distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and made a fatale error in programing the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter was able to fix the error , and fired the cannon at the main terrafuser, but not before it shot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. Mac is nowhere to be seen in the future and was probably taken out after Foster's was destroyed by Fuse (leaving only Eduardo behind). In the past, Mac can be found in the KND Jungle Outpost within Mount Blackhead while his Fusion lies in the Forgotten Falls, near the entrance to the Darklands. Mac is helpful to the player, but seems to want to stay on the sidelines during the fight with Fuse, helping by using creativity to make a false Coco to distract Fuse. Mac's support to the Imaginary Friends against Fuse shows his true loyalty and care to Foster's. The player retrieves Mac's backpack out by the edge of the Forgotten Falls border line during his Nano mission, only for Numbuh Four to alert that there is a gooby trap inside (via Nanocom) and was forced to get rid of it. What happened to Mac's bag after this is unknown despite the fact that he is still wearing it when the player visits him. Category:Humans Category:Nanos Category:NPCS Category:Characters